Flint Lock Loop
Flint Lock Loop Decks focus on using a loop that increases your Life Points to an arbitrarily large value. By gathering "Flint", "Morale Boost", and two "Flint Lock" on your side of the field, you can swap "Flint" between your monsters and gain an unlimited number Life Points, thus making it very difficult for your opponent to win. For more active forms of victory, you can add "Fire Princess" for an OTK, eat away at your opponent with "Dark Snake Syndrome", power up "Meklord Emperor Granel" to attack and win, or wait for "Exodia". "Flint Lock" has two effects concerning "Flint". The first effect "pulls" a "Flint" from somewhere on the field onto itself; this is only allowed once per turn and so is not feasible for any loops. The second effect "pushes" an equipped "Flint" onto another monster; this effect has no once per turn limit and so enables the loop. The loop is performed as follows: # Summon 2 "Flint Lock" to your side of the field; this can be done in several ways but stall is perhaps most feasible. # Activate "Morale Boost". # Activate "Flint" and equip it to one of your face-up "Flint Locks". # Use the effect of that "Flint Lock" to "push" "Flint" onto your other "Flint Lock". # Repeat step 4 continuously. By the effect of "Morale Boost", each time you equip an Equip Spell, you will gain 1000 Life Points. As "Flint" never leaves the field, "Morale Boost's" effect to inflict damage does not activate. Building the Deck "Flint Lock", being accessible via "Jade Knight" and "Shining Angel", fits quite well with the Konami Arcade Games archetype. The Deck can be defensively-oriented, using stalling tools such as "Threatening Roar", "Gravity Bind", "Wall of Revealing Light", etc. A more aggressive approach can be taken, using cards such as "Inferno Reckless Summon" and "Future Fusion" (targeting "Chimeratech Overdragon") coupled with "Monster Reborn" as well as "Call of the Haunted", to quickly Summon multiple "Flint Lock", but it is unreliable. You can also put a Flint Lock combo into a Turbo Pendulum deck so that you can Summon both "Flint Lock" at once and initiate the combo in one turn (but this method is unreliable, since that requires the normal four cards of the combo with the addition of two Pendulum Scales.) Recommended Cards Monsters: * Flint Lock * Meklord Emperor Granel * Jade Knight * Shining Angel * Lord British Space Fighter * Blue Thunder T-45 * Honest * Sangan * Vylon Cube Spells: * Flint * Morale Boost * Level Limit - Area B * Swords of Revealing Light * Messenger of Peace * Hidden Armory * Inferno Reckless Summon * Giant Trunade (Traditional Format only) Traps: * Royal Oppression (Traditional Format only) * Wall of Revealing Light * Gravity Bind * Threatening Roar * Waboku * Red Screen Extra Deck: *Ancient Sacred Wyvern *Lavalval Chain Weaknesses While the prospect of defeating an opponent with an unlimited number of Life Points is daunting, it is still possible to lose through other methods, primarily Deck out. A dedicated Mill Deck does not care about your Life Points, will prevent you from drawing "Exodia", and may even benefit from your stall cards such as "Gravity Bind". "Bad Reaction to Simochi" and "Nurse Reficule the Fallen One" will shut down the loop, so you will need some Trap removal such as "Mystical Space Typhoon". Even after gaining an unlimited number of Life Points, there is one card that can completely wipe out that gain in one move: If your opponent attacks and inflicts battle damage with "Elemental HERO Air Neos", your Life Points will essentially be lowered to match your opponent's, no matter how high they were beforehand. Category:Deck Type